party
by Dark Angel lost in the world
Summary: the story is about friends having a big party


"Master Neji? Master Neji?"

"Argh, what is it Kioto?" I grumbled to the maid who was knocking on my door who didn't seem to get the hint that I wanted to be alone.

"Master Neji, your uncle has requested your presence in the living room. He says that its urgent." Kioto responded in a demure voice.

"(sigh) fine Kioto tell my uncle that I will be there as soon as I get dressed."

"Yes Master Neji." With that the soft spoken Kioto walked away.

Neji went to into the bathroom took a quick shower, dressed and headed towards the living room. _I wonder now what the old man wants now. Probably to remind me that my 18th birthday is coming and tell me once again that I should reconsider about me staying to live with him and not living on my own._ He reached the living room and found that not only was his uncle there but also his cousin Hinata. If his cousin Hinata was there then the news that was so urgent wouldn't be so bad Neji thought.

"Neji as I'm sure you know your birthday is coming up" His uncle told him looking straight at him with such seriousness that it looked odd with what he was discussing. "It just so happens that the Hyuga council and I have to leave on a business matter this week. I have spoken with Hinata and she is in agreement with my suggestion of you making a birthday party here at the Hyuga mansion so that you can get better acquainted with the other kids that live here . I of course trust you to behave accordingly upholding the Hyuga honor."

"Of course Uncle." _I was not planning on doing anything special on my birthday seeing as that I just got here. But as always my dear old Uncle had other plans, and of course he put Hinata in it seeing that she was to gentle and soft to put in any objection._

"Very well Hinata will help you with the guest list and whatever else may arise……Neji I want to make you feel welcomed here…." they stared at each other, pale white eyes with a hint of lavender in them staring for a long stretch of time. " I will Uncle, thank you for suggesting it." His Uncle looked at him for a second longer than stood to leave. " That is all that I needed to address to you Neji, enjoy the day, Hinata show Neji around the village." With that the head of the Hyuga clan stood and left us in the living room.

"Hinata I will eat breakfast than I will be ready to tour the village."

"Ok Neji."

"Time to go buy some ramen to eat!! Hurry up Gaara!" a tan blond guy yelled at his redheaded companion.

"That place isn't going anywhere so just calm down. You're their best customer they would have to be dumb to leave." The deep-voice guy known as Gaara replied.

"I guess your right but I want to get there now!" he looks behind him to shot a smile to his best friend when he spots Hinata walking with some guy. "Hey Gaara do you know who that guy Hinata is with I can't get a good look at him"

Gaara turned as well to see what his friend was talking about. It was as if someone punched him in the stomach with a vengeance! He was left speechless, all he could do was stare and look like an idiot who just realized what was in front of him. Then a great wave of jealousy washed over him. _What's wrong with me? Why am I feeling like I should go over there and punch that guy in the face till kingdom come? Why is Hinata with a guy? She shouldn't be with a guy or any guy for that matter! _With that thought Gaara's eyes widen with shock. _What the……? It doesn't matter to me who she is with what am I thinking I think I'm getting hallucinations from not eating since yesterday. "_No I don't know who he is and frankly don't care…..lets go I'm starving hurry up."

"Ok Gaara…….." _Yooooooo!! What's up with Gaara? He was staring at them with such intensity. He really wanted to hurt someone and I bet it wasn't Hinata but Hinata's friend…….well well he he he I KNEW IT!! _With that they both went on to the Ichiraku Noodle Bar.

"Hey look that was Gaara and Naruto……I bet they are going to go eat ramen like always."

Neji looked at Hinata and was curious why she was blushing like crazy. He turned to look at the two young men that Hinata was talking about. One had spiky flame red hair the other had blond almost golden looking hair that looked like he just got out of bed, both were tall and seemed to look fit but they were too far away to see their faces clearly. He wondered which one of those two caused his timid cousin Hinata to blush.

"So Hinata who are you planning on inviting to my birthday party?" _since it's my party I think I should know who is going……_

"um well um…"

"Just spit it out Hinata"

"um..yea!...sorry! well I invited my teammates Kiba, and Shino and then there's Lee, Tenten, Chouji, Ino, Shikamaro, Sasuke, Sakura,Naruto, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and that's pretty much the important people that really matter……" all the while she was doing that thing with her fingers twisting them together and looking at the floor. "……….do you think I should redo the list?"

"No I mean I don't know anyone here so might as well invite all your friends….just as long they know how to behave. So when is the party?"

" Well that's the great part Neji! Your birthday lands on a Saturday so it's going to be on Saturday and if anyone is too tired to go home they could sleep over! What do you think?" she looked up at Neji looking so excited that he simply could not say no to her.

"That's fine Hinata…well now there is only one thing left to do……"

"And what is that?"

"Go buy our outfits of course hahaha what you think that I don't know how to have fun? I might meet someone and you too"

"oh Neji I already like someone but I think he doesn't even know I exist."

She looked so sad that Neji decided there and then that he would do all in his power to help his cousin. "Hinata I bet he does know you exist but you're shy and quiet that he may think you don't like him….how about I help you buy a sexy ass dress to wear that even a blind man could see how hot you are?"

She looked up at him with hope in her eyes. "Really? Do you think you can really help me to get him to notice me?"

"But of course my dear, do you forget who you're talking too? Now if I were to make a guess one of those two guys is the guy you like right?"

"Yes…"

Her face turned so red he knew she was embarrassed "So….which one is it?"

"Well he is the sexiest one out of both of them…DUH!"

" of course what was I thinking." With that they entered a store and started dress hunting for Hinata.


End file.
